Drasiliggus
Nature Earth |ailments = Natureblight Earthblight Stun Noxious Poison Gooey |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }}Drasiliggus are Rooted Wyverns. Physiology Drasiliggus is a very large Rooted Wyverns that resemble an ash tree. Its trunk is covered in pale gray bark and terminates in a "head" that resembles some sort of orchid flower. It possesses two long, thick arms which are simply large branches with smaller branches acting as fingers. Each finger is tipped with a single flower bud. Its backside is covered in more branches that are covered in leaves. Overall, it has a hunched over, vaguely humanoid body. Abilities Drasiliggus often attacks by swinging its large arm-like branches, crushing any foes that threaten it. It can also scatter leaves and explosive nuts from the branches on its back, stunning hunters that are hit by the nuts. They can also spit a sticky resin that can slow hunters down. Once the flower buds on their fingers bloom, they will be able to spray a poisonous pollen. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Unknown *Family: Drasil Habitat Range Drasiliggus is indigenous to the Mystic Forest. Drasiliggus is believed to have created the Mystic Forest thanks to its strange ability to rapidly grow plant life. Ecological Niche Due to its enormous size, Drasiliggus has no real predators. However, certain creatures do like to eat the nuts and leaves that grow on its branches. Biological Adaptations The majority of Drasiliggus's is covered in hard bark that acts as armor. While hard, the bark is also flexible enough to allow the creature to move, even though it does not move very often. It sports two, particularly large branches that act as arms, each one sporting five smaller branches that act as fingers. Each "finger" is tipped with a flower bud. Once the buds bloom, the flowers are capable of spreading a toxic powdery pollen. It has several regular branches sprouting from its backside. These back branches produce special nuts that explode when struck with sufficient force. At the top of its trunk is a flower-like "head". This head is functionally similar to a cell's nucleus. Behavior Drasiliggus is usually very docile and remains in one place for the majority of its life. It is not uncommon for smaller monsters to take up residence in and around the Rooted Wyvern due to its placid nature. However, once threatened by a hunter, it will become active and move around so it can fight back. Materials 'Low Rank' This monster is not fought in Low Rank. 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Attacks *'Tree Punch': Drasiliggus punches the hunter with its enormous fist. Deals a large amount of damage. **'One-Two Combo': Drasiliggus throws a punch with one arm, then immediately throws another with its other arm. Each punch deals a large amount of damage. *'Arm Sweep': Drasiliggus will draw one of its arms to the opposite side of its body, and sweep it across the ground. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Wood Hammer': Drasiliggus will clench its fist and then bring its fist down like a hammer. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Dirt Toss': Drasiliggus scoops up dirt in its hand before flinging it at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Earthblight. *'Leaf Storm': Drasiliggus wiggles a bit, whipping up a storm of leaves from the branches on its back. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Natureblight. *'Nut Bombs': Drasiliggus scatters explosive nuts from the branches on its back. The nuts cause a small amount of damage but immediately Stun the hunter. *'Resin Spew': Drasiliggus spits a stream of resin from its head at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Gooey. *'Pollen Blizzard': Once the buds on its fingertips bloom into flowers, Drasiliggus will be able to create a whirlwind of poisonous pollen from the flowers. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Root Attack': Drasiliggus tenses up as its roots emerge from the ground to whip the hunter. Drasiliggus will summon 3 roots, each one being able to deal a large amount of damage. After taking significant damage, 6 roots will emerge instead. *'Photosynthesis Cannon': Drasiliggus's head will begin to glow faintly. The glow will become more intense as time passes. After a while, Drasiliggus will lean, grip the ground, and fire a yellow beam from its head. Deals a very large amount of damage. This attack can potentially OHKO a hunter if their defense is not high enough or if they don't have full health. *'Timber!': Not an actual attack, but when Drasiliggus is slain, it will fall over, potentially damaging any nearby hunters when it hits the ground. Doesn't cause a lot of damage, but it's possible for a hunter to actually faint if their health is low enough. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Arms = ★ *Body = ★★ *Back = ★★ *Roots = ★★★ Element *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ Status *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ✖ *Blind = ✖ Notes *Drasiliggus is based on Yggdrasil, an immense mythical tree that connects the nine worlds in Norse cosmology. Drasiliggus's name is also derived from Yggdrasil. *Drasiliggus's head, arms, and back can be broken. *During the start of the hunt, Drasiliggus's buds will serve no purpose. However, once enough time passes, they will bloom, allowing Drasiliggus to perform its pollen spray attack. **It takes about 5 minutes for the buds to bloom. ***It is impossible to kill Drasiliggus before the buds bloom. Category:Monster Creation Category:Chloro Wyvern Category:MonsterHunterFlacko